


rare love (huigwi han salang)

by castlecoffins



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Caretaking, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Yooran, aftermath of rika, mc and 707 are dating, rfa accepts saeran, small angst, small mention of zen x jumin, yoosung is a lightweight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23637025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castlecoffins/pseuds/castlecoffins
Summary: rika and v end up in the hospital after mint eye is stopped and saeran is rescued. after saeran is stable enough to join the RFA, they host a party for them to meet saeran. yoosung and saeran almost click instantly. the boys go on a long adventure about finding themselves and healing one another.
Relationships: Choi Saeran/Kim Yoosung
Comments: 19
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> whewie! i love yooran with all my heart, but sadly there isn't enough fics for them, so i decided to make some yooran food for yall. hope u enjoy!

“I can’t do this,” Saeran croaks. Saeyoung sighs and squeezes his shoulder.

“Everyone wants to see you. They want to see your improvement!” the bright twin smiles. Saeran just groans and digs his face in his hands.

“But, I did horrible things,” he says in a muffled voice. Saeyoung sits down next to him and leans on his shoulder. 

“So have I. And the RFA still accepts me,” Saeyoung states. Saeran looks up at him and scoffs. It's a good scoff, Saeyoung thinks. But this emotional moment is too much for the both of them, so Saeyoung stands up and shouts.

“We’ll have a ton of fun!! C’mon!” 

…

Saeran definitely wanted to die now if he didn’t before. This place, more like  _ venue _ , looks way too nice for someone like him to enter. He walks behind his brother, but he’s not afraid! That’s what Saeran wants us to think anyways. They finally end up in the basic area where people are dancing and drinking champagne. A girl with long hair and bangs waves at them. 

“Hey, look, it’s MC!” Saeyoung cheers. Saeran’s never seen MC but Saeyoung talks day and night about her. Saeyoung tackles her for a hug and she lets out an “oof”. “I missed you baaaabe!~” Saeyoung says in a cute voice. Saeran gags and MC just laughs and yanks Saeyoung off of her, after giving him a quick cheek kiss. 

“Hi, Saeran!” MC cheerfully greets. Saeran gives her a quick wave. He sees why Saeyoung likes her so much. She’s kind and was the first one to suggest that Saeran join the RFA. So, here he is. 

“The others are over at the bar,” MC points. Saeyoung looks at Saeran if he needs moral support but Saeran shakes his head. He can enjoy time with his girlfriend instead of his traumatized brother. Saeran walks over and bumps into many fancy people that shoot him weird looks. He does look out of place considering his ripped jeans and light grey hoodie. 

He sees a tall man with dark hair pestering another guy with grey hair. Jumin and Zen. Jumin is fighting over… wine? Zen is trying to steal his wine away from him, or is he restricting Jumin from another glass? They both see Saeran and they stop.

“Oh, it’s emo Seven,” Jumin mumbles with no filter. 

“Shut up, rich fund kid! Hey, Saeran! Can ya help me stop Jumin from drinking his fifth cup of wine?” Zen smiles. Saeran coughs a laugh. They’re both messes too. 

“Why not,” Saeran says. Jumin is about to protest when Saeran stares darkly at him and grabs his drink swiftly. “If I see you drink another glass, I’ll steal Elizabeth the 3rd,” he growls. Jumin gasps.

“S-scary,” Jumin whispers in his drunken state. Zen looks at him in awe. 

“Dude, you have scary authority. I’m not Jumin or drunk and I'm strangely intimidated. That’s amazing!” Zen laughs. Saeran blushes and shrugs. He’s glad he took it positively. Before he can say anything, he feels someone bump into him from behind. The wine splashes around the cup but Saeran balances it well.

“Wah—! Sorry!” A high pitched apology rings out from behind him. Saeran turns around and  _ oh, okay.  _

It’s Yoosung. For some reason, every thought in Saeran’s head escapes. Yoosung looks different in person, more cuter if that was even possible. He looks worried for bumping into him, but his eyes widen and he smiles when he realizes it’s Saeran. Yoosung has been the most kind to Saeran after everything. Don’t get him wrong, everyone has been nice, but everyone has been suspicious after the whole Mint Eye, obviously. After Saeran and V got out of the hospital, Saeyoung asked both of them to come to the RFA. V is still MIA after all that Rika shit understandably, but V agreed to once he found some peace and Saeran? Well, he didn’t really have a choice, Saeyoung practically guilt tripped him. Yoosung is still hurt about V but surprisingly, he’s been welcoming and not suspicious towards Saeran. 

“Sae!” Yoosung cheers.  _ Sae? Did he just call me Sae?  _ Saeran can’t stop his face from heating up and Yoosung dashes to give him a hug. Saeran returns the same squeeze with less energy.

“You’re shorter than I thought,” Saeran mindlessly says. Yoosung parts away from him and gasps in shock.

“Hey! I’m only one inch shorter than you!” Yoosung pouts. Somehow his pout makes him look even smaller. Saeran just smiles. 

“Where is Jaehee?” Zen interrupts. 

“She’s at her hotel room, she told me to meet us all there after because she made us real food!” Yoosung cheers. Jaehee is certainly the cute mom type which makes everyone's heart warm. “Hey, bartender! Can you get me… hmm, a Malibu Sunset!” Yoosung smiles. What a Yoosung type of drink. The bartender looks at him sideways and demands an ID. “Ugh, they do this all the time!” Yoosung whines.

“Yeah, because you look like you’re a freshman in college,” Saeran snorts. Yoosung blushes in embarrassment as he hands his ID to the bartender lady. 

“Young genes are good!” Yoosung grumbles. Saeran leans on the bar tables on his back while Yoosun is facing the other way to receive his drink. 

“I’m fully aware with ya cute face,” Saeran mumbles to himself. Yoosung thankfully doesn’t hear and he is very relieved. Yeah, so  _ maybe _ Saeran has a little crush on Yoosung, however it’s nothing he can’t handle, right? That’s what he thought until he’s actually with him in person now. 

“Hey, did Seven force you to come?” Yoosung asks. Even though Seven revealed his name to everyone, most of the RFA is just used to calling him Seven. Saeran snorts. 

“Is it that obvious?” Saeran asks tilting his head towards Yoosung. Yoosung takes a sip of his ~Malibu Sunset~ and nods. 

“You’re hanging out with me. I thought you’d be more fitting with Zen or Jumin, even though they’d probably still lecture you like a kid,” Yoosung says. He is right. Jumin would probably lecture Saeran on manners and Zen would lecture him about being more healthy, even though he isn’t healthy either. 

“Well, I have the authority over you. I’d be lecturing you,” Saeran shrugs. Yoosung puffs his cheeks, like a pufferfish defending itself. 

“N-no more lectures! I can get you in trouble too, y’know!” Yoosung protests, even though he’s holding the tamest drink on the menu. Saeran looks at him with a raised eyebrow. He can’t fool anyone but himself. 

“You might be brave, however, I don’t think you have that type of vibe,” Saeran simply states. Yoosung’s face lights up. Saeran is confused as to why he’s practically wagging his tail if he had one. 

“You think I’m brave?!” Yoosung grins.  _ Pang  _ goes Saeran’s heart. Why does he have to be so cute? 

“W-well, yeah but--!” Saeran fumbles. 

“Saeran thinks I’m brave! Like the most toughest guy in the world thinks I’m brave!” Yoosun cheers. In celebration, he chugs down a lot of his drink.  _ Toughest guy in the world, huh?  _ Saeran thinks. It makes him a bit softer thinking about how Yoosung admires him by overcoming a literal cult, but Saeran doesn’t think that. He thinks the opposite. He’s dumb and weak. Not that anyone really knows that except for Saeyoung. Twin telepathy, supposedly. 

“Hey, can I get a Zombie?” Saeran asks over the upbeat music and Yoosung’s happy aura. The bartender just curtly nods and goes right to making it. Yoosung is jealous that the bartender didn’t even question his age even though he’s only a year older. Plus, he ordered like the strongest drink on the menu and Yoosung feels a little insecure about his drink. 

The drink gets slid over and Saeran grabs it. He takes a little sip and _ oh hot DAMN this shit is strong _ . Saeran holds his grimace. Yoosung looks at him intently. 

“You know, I can drink that too! I just like sweet things,” Yoosung bluffs. Saeran grins in interest. If Saeran is affected by this, who knows how Yoosung will handle it. 

“You sure you want to drink the Zombie?” Saeran adds a fake ominous tone to the word zombie. Zen hears from the other side of the bar and slams his hands down. 

“Yoosung is gonna drink the Zombie?!” Zen shouts. Yoosung jumps and turns. Jumin and Zen are on their way and very intrigued. He can’t let them down now! Zen peers from Jumin’s shoulder and they both are staring straight at the man. Saeran feels almost bad, but he honestly wants to see this. Yoosung tentatively grabs the drink and looks down at it. Looks like poison. Yoosung holds his breath and lifts it to his lips. 

He gulps it. And keeps gulping it down. Zen’s mouth is upturned in amusement while Jumin is shellshocked in his drunken state. Saeran is honestly worried he’s just gonna fall over and die, but the taste hasn’t hit him Yoosung yet. He places it down after drinking half the fucking glass. Then, it hits him. 

He instantly gags and holds his mouth in pain. It’s burning his whole throat. Zen barks out in laughter and Jumin chuckles. 

“Fwire! Mah mouth is awn fwire!” Yoosung cries. Saeran can’t hold his laughter anymore and starts snorting. A few strangers look at the commotion that Yoosung is currently making. “Iz not funny, M’ dyin’!” Yoosung says in a very try hard stern voice, but it comes out as whining. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t have drank half the thing!” Saeran says in a real stern voice, even though he is finding this a little funny. 

“Dude, he can’t handle strong alcohol, it’s going to hit him in a second,” Zen says through laughter. Yoosung blushes and furrows his brows. His tongue is still out, wanting cold relief. 

“You should have just drank your Malibu Sunset,” Jumin says, noting the bright drink on the table. Zen laughs harder and slaps Jumin’s back. Jumin meant it as advice, but he does slip a little laugh. 

“Sweet is more your style,” Saeran smiles. Yoosung looks exasperated. 

“Not you too, Sae!” he wails. Saeran can’t help it though, but he feels a little bad for the dizzy guy. It only takes another minute until the alcohol hits. Yoosung is more red faced and his eyes are heavy lidded. “Y’know we should dance,” Yoosung mumbles, leaning on Saeran’s shoulder. 

“Good luck with him, I already have this self centered ass to take care of and I can’t handle a whiny baby,” Zen laughs. Saeran sighs, not in annoyance, but in worry because his stupid “little” crush on him will get worse. Jumin whacks Zen’s head and they go off bickering. Yoosung nuzzles into Saeran’s arm and leans on him like he can’t walk anymore. 

“Lets dance, Saeran!” Yoosung drawls. “We have to remember this forever because it’s the first time we got to see you! Even though everyone is kinda distracted right now, let’s make this memory together!” Yoosung smiles in his signature angel smile. Saeran is fully red now, not from the alcohol, because oh my god, Yoosung is so precious. Saeran takes a little sip of his Zombie to give him liquid courage, but then slams it down when he realizes Yoosung’s lips touched the glass too. 

“Alright, let’s go,” Saeran huffs. Yoosung drags Saeran to the dance floor, or more, Saeran is helping him drag because the poor guy doesn’t have any strength. Sexyback by Justin Timberlake starts playing and Saeran curses to every god he knows. Of COURSE, a saucy song plays. 

“I love this song!” Yoosung giggles. Everyone on the dance floor seems to be successfully vibing while Saeran is awkwardly stiff, looking Yoosung sway. Yoosung grabs Saeran’s shoulders and wiggles them, dancing around. 

“You see these shackles, baby I’m your slaaaave,  _ hic,  _ I’ll let you whip me if I misbehaveeee! It’s just that no one makes me feel this waaay!” Yoosung mumble sings, while looking Saeran dead in the eye. Rest in peace Saeran Choi. If this were an anime, Saeran would be nose bleeding everywhere. Yoosung sighs and rests his arms around Saeran and looks at him with foggy eyes that look too sultry. “C’mon, activate your bad boy power!” Yoosung pouts. 

Yeah, any self control he had just went out the window. 

Saeran tilts his head and growls, “Are you sure?” 

Yoosung giggles and blushes. Yoosung mouths  _ yes  _ at the same time as the song moans it. Saeran’s face is tough, but his cheeks give him away that Yoosung is a lot to handle for him. 

So, they both start dancing slowly. Yoosung is more fluid and loose while Saeran is still tense, but it fits the song anyways. Yoosung keeps lip syncing to the song and Saeran does so too with the lower voice. At the end of the song, Yoosung ends up against Saeran and Saeran is breathing down his neck from behind.

_ What just happened.  _ Saeran breaks out of his trance and starts choking on air from the realization. Yoosung turns around and smiles. 

“That was fun! I feel kinda weird though,” Yoosung mumbles the last sentence.  _ HHHHHHHHHHHH  _ goes Saeran’s head. He just grabs Yoosung’s arm and escapes the dancefloor. Yoosung happily goes along, and Saeran is searching for his brother. Saeyoung is pestering Zen it seems like, but they are all in one group. Thank god. Saeran rushes over to them and when Saeyoung notices, he has this devil-like smile. 

“Had fun dancing?” Saeyoung says in his fake innocence. Saeran grimaces. He saw them, dear GOD. 

“Yeah, whatever, can we go to Jaehee’s room now?” Saeran gnarls. 

“I suppose so, everyone seems to be tired out,” MC notes. So, the sober ones haul the drunk ones out of the bar and upstairs to where the rooms are. They are in a lavish hotel that Jumin paid for, and it shows by the glass decor and shiny pearls. But, the bar always has trashed people, it’s just what alcohol does to even the primmest of the prime. 

...tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> true pain is checking the yooran tag and my fic is STILL THE FIRST ONE THAT COMES UP i hate this i need yooran food 

“It’s here,” Zen says, knocking on the door. A few seconds later, and Jaehee comes out with a cute pink apron and the smell of food wafts into the hall. 

“Why does Mr. Han look so disheveled--?” Jaehee questions. 

“ **Food** ,” Jumin says like he’s a starving cat. He pushes Jaehee out of the way and searches for the food. Jaehee already seemed to set the table, and so everyone barges in. MC has the decency to close the door and Jaehee sighs. MC and Jaehee have the same tired look in their eyes and they laugh together. Jaehee spots Saeran and gives him a little wave. Jaehee has been trying her best to make Saeran feel more comfortable, and Saeran is grateful. Motherly love was something he did not get, but when around Jaehee, he felt it. 

“It’s nice to see you, Saeran. I did buy some ice cream just in case you began to crave it,” Jaehee smiles. Saeran’s eyes glisten and he is overwhelmed with happiness.  _ Ice cream.  _ Jaehee also notices a drunken Yoosung hanging off of him. She giggles and gives Saeran a suspicious look. She knows from all the romantic plays Zen has played that this was a cliche. Saeran just clears his throat and walks into the living room. The living room and kitchen is combined, so one half of the room has a table and the counters and kitchen machines, while the other half has brown squishy couches and a flatscreen tv. 

Saeyoung plops on the couch and turns the tv on. No one expected him to eat anyways, he only had a taste for his honey buddha chips. A drama show is playing and he oohs in fascination. Everyone else sits down at the table and admires steaming japchae. 

“Does it not look good..?” Jaehee mumbles nervously. Zen slams his fists on the table with gleams in his eyes. 

“Jaehee! This… this is  _ amazing!” _ Zen yells with passion. Jaehee lets out a little “oh-” and covers her mouth while everyone digs in. 

“I didn’t know you made such delicious food, Assistant Kang,” Jumin says in genuine shock. 

“This is heaven!” Yoosung swoons. Saeran nods in agreement. MC grins after taking a slurp from the japchae. 

“Jumin, don’t you see how giving Jaehee more breaks improves things! Now that she’s on break, she’s making amazing food!” MC speaks for Jaehee. Jumin seems to agree. 

“Well, I suppose. I’ll organize your next break after this one,” Jumin says. Jaehee is sparked with happiness and hides her smile behind her bowl of japchae. 

Yoosung seems to be enjoying his meal, but his fingers are too sluggish for his chopsticks and he accidentally drops noodles on his shirt. He groans in annoyance and tries to wipe it off, but instead he just ends up smearing it in more. Saeran huffs and grabs the chopsticks out of Yoosungs hands and places it down. Yoosung looks at him with big surprised eyes, but Saeran just grabs the napkin next to his plate that Jaehee had placed and tries to wipe the stain off. It’s not coming off, so he just chucks the napkin down and grabs his chopsticks. He grabs the bowl with the other hand and picks up a good chunk and waves it in front of Yoosung. Yoosung is surprised, and his face turns red. 

“Open up,” Saeran prods. Yoosung obliges and lets Saeran feed him. Yoosung feels embarrassed, but Saeran thinks it’s adorable. Everyone is rather busy chatting about the awful drama show Saeyoung is playing up. 

“I can feed myself, y’know,” Yoosung mumbles, still letting Saeran feed him. Saeran just looks at him with a “lmao, okay” look. 

“Yeah, and you can also handle a strong drink too,” Saeran says. Yoosung whines and pouts. Jeez, can he get more adorable?! Saeran has a small revelation,  _ oh my god, he looks like a puppy.  _ A naive little cutie that bites more than they can chew. Saeran can’t help but start chuckling at the thought. 

“Why are you laughing?” Yoosung pouts again. 

“Nothing, nothing,” Saeran assures, grabbing more of the japchae. He changes between feeding himself and Yoosung. Their knees bump together, and Saeran goes to adjust himself, but Yoosung leans into their touch. Saeran doesn’t usually like touch. He’s sensitive to that stuff. The only person who can touch him without him feeling uncomfortable is Saeyoung. The doctors don’t touch him because he used to go through fits when he was first recovering. 

But, he realized that all night, Yoosung has been touching him like it’s nothing, and Saeran hasn’t even paid attention. He felt nice and even had a fluttering feeling in his stomach. Oh. The logical part of his brain yells at him that this is probably more than a little crush, but he shuts it down immediately. Yoosung is too good for him. He probably doesn’t even swing that way. 

“Saeran, are you okay?” Yoosung asks, snapping out of Saeran’s thoughts. Saeran just nods and continues feeding Yoosung. It seems to help distract him from… Yoosung. What a stupid paradox. After Yoosung finishes, Saeran is practically done with his food too. He gets up and walks towards the fridge. He grabs the fudge ice cream that seems to be unopened and grabs a spoon and just, eats it in the container. 

“Do you… need a bowl?” Jaehee asks, almost laughing. Everyone turns their attention to Saeran who is blissfully eating ice cream out of the container and he looks up like he’s been caught. 

“He does that all the time. He says it makes the ice cream taste better if he eats it straight out of the container. I think he just doesn’t want to wash his dishes,” Saeyoung snickers. Saeran blushes in embarrassment and it’s Yoosung’s turn to laugh. Everyone else feels almost relieved that even Saeran has his endearing flaws, other than, well… being traumatized and sick. 

Everyone started talking about their favorite foods, and everything felt relatively happy. It just felt like a couple of friends hanging out, which essentially, they were. Everyone ended up on the couch, laughing at the show they were watching. MC was leaning on Jaehee, who was next to Zen, and on the floor was Yoosung and Saeran. Saeyoung was on the other couch, being a jackass and taking up all the space, which left Jumin sitting on the arm rest.

During the second movie, Yoosung had fallen asleep on Saeran’s shoulder. Saeran doesn’t know what to do, he just stiffens up and pays attention to his breaths. It quickly turned 1:00 am, and everyone is beginning to get sleepy. 

“Jaehee, I’ll help you clean up,” MC smiles while everyone is getting up and getting their stuff. 

“MC~ hurry please, I don’t want to wait all alone in our bed together,” Saeyoung winks. Everyone fake gags and Saeyoung laughs. 

“‘Kay, I’ll help Jumin to his room too,” Zen says, helping a sleepy Jumin walk out. 

“I’m not even drunk anymore,” Jumin mumbles. Zen just sticks out his tongue at him and they walk out. Saeran looks at Yoosung who is still sleeping. Saeran looks up at MC for help. 

“I’m busy, so you should just take him to his hotel room,” MC shrugs, even though she has a hidden mischievous look in her eyes. Oh, for fucks sake. Saeran sighs and looks down at Yoosung again. He really looks so peaceful, his eyelashes together and his lips are slightly parted. He snores a little, which Saeran thinks is cute.  _ Stop thinking he’s cute, Saeran!  _

Saeran sighs and picks up Yoosung. He stirs in his sleep, but Saeran gently adjusts him on his hip like a toddler. He isn’t too heavy, and Saeran was strong anyways. Jaehee and MC stop cleaning to eye the two. 

“Uh, have a good night,” Saeran says, not sure why they are staring at him like that. They both greet him goodbye and Saeran heads out the door. He now realizes that he doesn’t even know where Yoosung’s room is. Saeran shakes him a bit and Yoosung groans. “Hey, what’s your room number?” Saeran softly asks. Yoosung barely registers the strong hands holding him, so it takes him a while to understand the voice that is speaking to him. 

“214,” Yoosung slurs groggily. That’s not too far away. Saeran thanks him under his breath and carries him to his room. Well, it’s locked. Duh. Saeran feels bad for bothering him, but he was carrying him to his room. 

“Hey, where’s your keycard?” Saeran asks again. Yoosung groans and slaps his back pocket. His back pocket.  _ Whhhyyyyyy?!!!!  _ Well, the front pocket wouldn’t be much better, but he was hoping he’d magically pull it out of nowhere. Saeran gulps and looks down at his butt. It is a cute butt.  _ I need to shut up immediately.  _ He just goes for it and he pulls out the keycard. Yoosung squirms and it’s too close between them, abort mission, abort mission. He swipes the keycard and the room is unlocked. 

He goes in, shuts the door, and instantly hurries into the bedroom. He gently lays down Yoosung on the hotel bed, but Yoosung clings onto his shirt. His eyes flutter open and Saeran jumps a little. 

“Hi,” Yoosung smiles in the sweetest voice. Saeran’s heart explodes. 

“Hi,” Saeran replies, not hiding his smile. 

“Stay? You can sleep on the floor if you want,” Yoosung says in a daze. His words seem to escape quicker than his brain even notices. Yoosung instantly blushes at the realization. 

“That’s… not a good idea,” Saeran sighs, unable to look at his bright eyes. A pause rings out through the room.

“Sorry… it just gets lonely,” Yoosung finally says. Saeran blows out air. 

“Yeah, tell me about it,” he laughs painfully. 

“Then--” Yoosung begins, sitting up slowly. Saeran pulls away quickly. 

“No. I’m not a good person,” Saeran affirms. 

“You carried me to my room. You took care of me when I was way too drunk,” Yoosung laughs, clear sobriety taking over. 

“That doesn’t mean that instantly clears me of everything I’ve done! You have no idea what I’ve done,” Saeran frustrates. Yoosung doesn’t expect the outburst. 

“I do--” He starts, going to comfort him, but Saeran burns him off.

“Not everything! I’m a monster, and there’s nothing I can do about it! I shouldn’t deserve to even be here!” Saeran shouts. He breaks. Saeran’s eyes betray them because they leak water. Yoosung’s heart breaks at what Saeran hints at, but he doesn’t know what to do. Saeran is ashamed. He feels pathetic.

Everything was so well, but Yoosung, he’s too good, too pure for someone like him. He doesn’t deserve to be close to anyone like him. He can’t breathe, and everything starts to become foggy. Flashbacks after flashbacks, and he wobbles to the ground. He’s not here, he’s at Mint Eye where he’s getting his punishment. Then he’s transported to when he saw Saeyoung after years and the pain of that. Then he’s terrorizing people, laughing when they cry. 

“Saeran!” Yoosung breaks the thoughts, and he realizes he’s in Yoosung's arms. His arms are wrapped tightly, and it calms him down. He smells like rain and lemongrass. It’s just Yoosung.  _ It’s just Yoosung.  _ Saeran sniffs into his shoulder and hugs him back. “Please… let me in,” Yoosung soothes. 

“But--” Saeran protests. 

“I’m not all good. Sometimes I scare myself too. So, please,” Yoosung whispers. Saeran just lets himself melt into Yoosung. They stay entangled together, paying attention to the metronome of their hearts. “You know, I never had a friend before,” Saeran admits, laughing a little. Yoosung jumps back with determination in his eyes. 

“Then, let me be the one!” Yoosung nods. Saeran laughs and looks at him with affectionate eyes. 

“Alright.” 

Yoosung grabs Saeran and drags him to his bed. 

“Let’s have a sleepover!” Yoosung says, smiling. It’s rather dark, but Saeran thinks it’s way to bright when he smiles. 

“Sharing a bed like little kids?” Saeran laughs. 

“Well… It’s not my bed! It’s the hotel’s bed. That’s not weird, is it?” Yoosung says, tilting his head innocently.  _ Oh so cute.  _

“No, not if you want it to be,” Saeran shrugs. Yoosung vaguely remarks that he doesn’t know what he wants, he just wants to be close with him. Physically too. Yoosung kicks the blanket and grabs it, throwing it over each other. 

“Goodnight, Sae!” Yoosung says, laying down and facing Saeran. Saeran blushes. 

“Goodnight, Yoosung.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thnx for readin!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry ive been away!! quarantine depression ;_;

When Yoosung wakes up, he’s wrapped around Saeran like an octopus. He’s laying on his chest and his limbs are tangled with him. He doesn’t really care though because, DAMN, his head! It’s throbbing and the window in the room should not be letting in that much sunlight. He starts groaning. Saeran wakes up and he instantly goes stiff when he realizes Yoosung’s on top of him. Yoosung rolls over and buries his head in Saeran’s shoulder. 

“Sorry, but my head hurts,” Yoosung slurs. Saeran sits up and laughs. Yoosung groans again and slaps Saeran’s arm.

“Hangover, huh? You can’t handle half a glass of pure liquor,” Saeran pokes fun, but he holds Yoosung’s head. It’s burning, and Yoosung is sweating. “Fuck sake, are you getting a heat flash?” 

“‘M gonna throw up…” Yoosung mumbles while kicking the blanket on the floor and running to the bathroom. Saeran gasps and flies out too.  _ Dumbass, he’s too much of a light weight!  _ Yoosung is puking his guts out in the sink. Sink?  _ The toilet is right there man.  _ Saeran just cringes and strokes Yoosung’s back. He’s throwing up so hard, he can’t breathe. Saeran feels more dread build up. He overthinks and genuinely thinks he’s gonna suffocate in his vomit. 

“Hey, hey, breathe,” Saeran soothes. Yoosung coughs up his last drop and shoots him a deadly look.

“Breathe my vomit, idiot?” Yoosung says, the convulsing into another vomit match. Saeran laughs. He didn’t know he had a snarky side too. 

After a while, Yoosung stops gagging entirely and sits down. Saeran peaks into the sink and holds a gag. He runs the tap to help wash it down. He sits down with Yoosung and rubs his back.

“Couldn’t have thrown up in the toilet?” Saeran sighs. Yoosung hums in confusion.

“I’ve always thrown up in the sink though…” Yoosung says, confused. Saeran looks at him like he said the craziest thing ever. 

“But… it’s like… there’s a trope where drunk people are always laying on the toilet because they were throwing up, right? Am I just really bad at remembering things?” Saeran honestly doesn’t know much tropes and media knowledge because of rather depressing things, but he does absolutely remember watching movies with Saeyoung about partying when they were kids and sneaking into movie theatres. 

“I thought that was fake…? The toilet’s gross!” Yoosung says. Saeran just looks at him. Then, he laughs. Like, real genuine. He doesn’t think he’s ever laughed this freely in forever. Yoosung watches in amazement, he can’t believe his laugh is so  _ good.  _ Saeran gains his breath and looks at him again. He just shakes his head and stands up.

“I’m getting you water, dummy,” Saeran waves off.

“Hey! You’re an idiot!” Yoosung squeaks like a little kid. It felt nice. 

—

That day ended quite nicely. Saeran took care of Yoosung until Jaehee had called them all to the restaurant above them and eat breakfast. They all ate pancakes, and it was no surprise that Jumin had a hangover too. Yoosung and Jumin were complaining about the morning light while everyone was rather satisfied and happy. Well, maybe you shouldn’t drink so much, Jumin. And stop trying to show off, Yoosung!

They all parted ways in the afternoon, everyone was rather sad, but it wouldn’t be too long until they see each other again. The actual RFA party was postponed until V came back, it felt only right that way, so they just met up once and awhile.

Yoosung and Saeran keep texting each other more often now, and Saeyoung teases Saeran for stealing his best friend. 

—

Yoosung ★:

hiya hi!!

Saeran:

you seem happy

did you beat a LOLOL match?

Yoosung★:

hey, i do that all the time!!!

and it’s because seven asked me to come overrrr!!!

Saeran:

saeyoung huh. 

don’t you see him often?

Yoosung★:

yeaaah, but he invited me OVER!! so… i get to see you too!!

Saeran:

thats why you’re so excited? 

ill probably be in my room the whole time.

Yoosung★:

ill drag u out!! 

c’mon… hang with us too!!! 

seven said he’d be leaving early too!!

Saeran: 

ugh, that idiot is making me socialize with you on purpose

sigh.

i think staying in all day and eating ice cream is fine.

Yoosung★:

meanie!!! 

and fine… he wanted u to talk to someone!!! and i am the perfect person!! right?

Saeran:

no.

Yoosung★:

so mean… 

Saeran:

just kidding, dummy. see u later. 

Yoosung★:

yay!!!!

—

Yoosung nervously rang Saeyoung’s doorbell. No matter how many times he’s seen the weird metal doors, it still freaks him out. Saeyoung opens the door and smiles in his signature grin. 

“C’mon in!” Saeyoung waves. Yoosung hurries in, and surprisingly, the place is clean. Saeyoung has been doing his best to keep the bunker clean, but Vanderwood still pops by and cleans. Vanderwood accidentally started to care about the red head, and Saeyoung is relatively happy about it, but it’s not like they can be friends, underground hackers have a depressing ruled life, even when Saeyoung had quit. 

They both flop on the couch and Saeyoung turns out the TV. They just end up watching a drag queen show with him. Yoosung is sprawled out while Saeyoung is doing his normal “manspread”. They take turns sharing chips and laughing at the humor. 

“I’d beat all of them with my pretty looks,” Saeyoung snickers. Yoosung doesn’t doubt it, considering all of his crossdressing, but he laughs. 

“Do you think I could pull it off?” Yoosung asks. A voice chimes in behind them. 

“Fuck yeah,” Saeran says, muffled from eating straight out of the cereal box with his hand. Yoosung jumps a little, not expecting a low cracky voice. Saeran seems to be just waken up from a nap, his hair is all ruffled and his voice is still rough. Yoosung feels warmth in his chest from his presence. 

“You’d be the prettiest girl of all the land!” Saeyoung says in a cliche fairytale voice. Yoosung blows a raspberry and slumps back into the couch. 

“No, I want to be a fierce girl!” he protests. Saeyoung looks at Yoosung, then looks to Saeran. They seem to have the same look on their face, and seconds later, they burst out into laughter. 

“No no no, see, you’re as cute as a little golden retriever!” Saeyoung cackles. Yoosung covers his face with his hands and groans in embarrassment. 

“Pupsung…” Saeran mumbles, wide eyed, having a complete revelation. Yoosung’s face flushes deep red and his mouth wobbles. Something about that nickname made him limp in the knees, although he was sitting down. 

“Not you too, Sae!” Yoosung scowls. Saeyoung fake jumps at the nickname and slaps his chest in feigned pain, like he’s dying. 

“How could you make up a nickname for my little brother and not me! It’s not even special, you could’ve called me Sae with how our names are!” Saeyoung poshly remarks, offended. Saeran grumbles something about how they’re the same age, but Yoosung doesn’t catch it because he’s folding his arm and acting offended too. 

“‘Cause you’re mean! But now, Saeran is being mean too!” Yoosung sticks out his tongue. Saeyoung glares at Yoosung and then all of the sudden, he lunges towards him. A high pitched yelp escapes Yoosung’s mouth. 

Saeyoung sadistically smiles as he grabs his squishy cheeks and tugs at them. “Nwo--!! Saewan, hwelp!” Yoosung tears up from the pain. He struggles for a second until Saeran grabs Saeyoung’s ear from behind and yanks it hard. That made him shriek as high pitched as Yoosung’s yelp.  _ Payback.  _ He just ends up pushing Saeyoung off the couch entirely. He hits the floor with a thump and Yoosung rubs his cheeks to soothe them. Saeran plops on the couch to replace his brother. 

“Defeat tastes horrible,” Saeyoung mumbles. They both laugh at him. 

“How tragic,” Saeran fake pities. Saeyoung lugs his body back up and stretches his back. The two on the couch wince when loud cracks emit from his back. 

“I do need to take one of my babies to the repair store, so I’ll be off!” he waves off, walking towards the door and scanning the room for his keys. 

“It’s literally one scratch on your ‘baby’, but I’m not in favor of you staying anyways,” Saeran says, twisting his back to look back at him. Saeyoung gasps again, his acting on point. Saeran imitates a sad pout on his face and then his face drops as he flips him off. They both snicker, and Saeyoung leaves. 

Saeran and Yoosung stay quiet for a moment, letting the TV fill the silence. Yoosung didn’t know why he felt so nervous, so compelled to impress Saeran. Saeran felt the same anxiety, but he had more of an idea of as to why he was. 

“I really do want to be a badass girl,” Yoosung blurts, ripping the silence in half. The swear feels foreign on his tongue, and he feels almost embarrassed. They go quiet for a second, and then they laugh. Saeran’s laugh is more hearty, he’s pinching his nose in disbelief, but his lips are pulled apart in a big grin. Yoosung’s laugh is more of a giggle, it’s sweet and a little annoying, but Saeran finds it beautiful. 

“God, just hearing you say ‘ass’ is so weird,” Saeran says, catching his breath. He eyes Yoosung and then says, “Though, I think you could pull it off with some eyeliner and change of an outfit.” 

“You think I can look as edgy as you?” Yoosung excitedly asks. 

“Hm,” Saeran pauses. “No.” 

Yoosung melts into the cushion and deflates. “You’d need to dye your hair and have trauma,” Saeran darkly chuckles. 

“Oh my god, Sae,” Yoosung scoffs. “Believe it or not, I already have both,” Yoosung utters. Saeran turns his head quickly towards Yoosung and raises an eyebrow.

“Wait, what?” 

“My hair is naturally brown,” Yoosung smiles, bowing down his head a little, pointing at his brown roots. “For trauma… well, I guess it’s easy to guess, isn’t it?” Yoosung answers, looking down, like he’s embarrassed. Saeran doesn’t know why. Of course the kiddo had some trauma after Rika and her shit. Yoosung just thought it was dumb comparing to Saeran problems, but Saeran doesn’t even register that. Because, it is a big deal. Saeran feels his heart sink and it gets quiet. The TV show in the background really don’t match the atmosphere. 

Saeran’s hands just float towards Yoosung’s hair, and his fingers envelop in his silky hair. Yoosung looks at him, not startled at all, and he lets him. He even seems to lean into the touch. Everytime Saeran brushes his fingers against his scalp, Yoosung closes his eyes in bliss. 

“It’s really surprisingly soft,” Saeran sweetly smiles. Yoosung hums in content. It’s weird how normal it feels, but Saeran feels a pang of emotion that he does not want to deal with. Yoosung also feels at ease, but it’s not something he dwells on. He just knows he likes him a lot. Maybe more than his other friends, but maybe it’s because he feels bad for Sae. Although, he rather admires him than feels bad. Hm. 

“How about I try to make you look more edgy, then?” Saeran pulls his hand away and inspects Yoosung’s face. 

“Would you really?” Yoosung’s face lights up like 1000 watts and Saeran melts at it. Saeran gets up first and Yoosung follows him as he walks towards his room.  _ Like a puppy.  _ His room used to be the study room, which sounded sketchy to Yoosung, like hacker business. Surprisingly for once, it was completely pure. Saeyoung made sure he had an extra room in his bunker because of his blind hope that Saeran would come back one day, and he did. 

Saeran opens the door and Yoosung oohs. The room is normal, maybe a little messy, but it is Saeran’s room. There are posters from bands Yoosung hasn’t heard about and an out of place star pillow with a rather suspicious looking 707 glasses on them. Stupid Saeyoung. Yoosung notes the big bear stuffed animal on his bed.  _ Ha, I knew it! Softie.  _ Saeran closes the door and goes over to his desk searching for something. He pulls out eyeliner from a bag and gestures him to sit down his bed. Yoosung does so, again, like a loyal puppy. Saeran goes to the bed too, his body fully facing Yoosung. 

“Close your eyes and be still,” Saeran speaks. Yoosung complies and his eyes flutter to a close. Saeran hesitates to grab Yoosung’s face for a steady work, but he ignores his beating heart and places a hand on his cheek. Yoosung doesn’t flinch, in fact, he smiles a little. Saeran lets out a soft laugh at how ready Yoosung is to become an edgelord. Saeran begins his journey to painting Yoosung’s outer eyes sharply. Yoosung does his best to stay still, but he feels more fidgety than normal for some  _ unknown  _ reason. He feels Saeran pull back from the shift of the bed, so he opens his eyes.

Saeran’s way too close. He didn’t realize since his eyes were closed, but even though he backed up, Yoosung still can see the flecks of grey in his eyes. Saeran seems to be studying the eyeliner, making sure it’s even. Yoosung really likes how focused he is and how it shows in his eyes. He also likes his nose, it’s sharply sculpted and strong. Actually, his whole face is really nicely sculpted, like an artist made him. His face definitely has a softer hint to it, which Saeyoung lacks. His cheeks look rounder, so soft. And his lips. They’re so red and curved, maybe a little chapped, but that wouldn’t stop Yoosung from kissing him. 

Wait. 

_ WHAT?! _

Yoosung jumps up to stand off the bed very abruptly.  _ WHY’D I JUST THINK THAT?! Be calm Yoosung!!!  _ He plays it off by clapping his hands and turning around. 

“So! Clothes time?” Yoosung’s voice is shaky than normal. Saeran laughs at how fucking weird Yoosung is acting, and he jumps up and claps his hands, mocking him. 

“So! Yes?” Saeran says in a high pitched voice. Yoosung opens his mouth in shock and then hits him on the shoulder. Saeran laughs even more. He walks over to the closet and goes to find some clothes. Yoosung sighs of relief, thanking every god that he wasn’t questioned. 

However, HE is certainly questioning himself.  _ I’m not gay? Am I though?! I mean… guys are cool, I guess. But, I’ve always had girl crushes! But… I feel the same way towards Saeran and all my girl crushes, and I didn’t even notice it. NO NO, I can’t have a crush on my best friends brother! That’s… just bad. Is it?! ARRRRGH.  _ Yoosung taps his fingers on his elbows, his arm crossed. “They might be a little baggy, but I think it adds to the effect,” Saeran says, holding pants and a shirt. He grabs it quickly and darts to the bathroom in Saeran’s room. Saeran just kinda laughs again, confused. 

Yoosung places the clothes on the sink counter and he shrinks into a ball and screams into his hand. Okay! The pent up of  _ what the fuck I might be gay and have a crush on my best friends brother  _ finally is out of him.  _ It could just be an intrusive thought. But, I reacted so dramatically!  _ Yoosung mindlessly takes off his clothes and wears Saeran’s clothes. He doesn’t think about that these are Saeran’s clothes until the smell hits him. Saeran smells like lemon and amber, and something sweet, like vanilla. The idiot probably ate so much vanilla ice cream, he became it. Yoosung feels his face heat up but doesn’t notice until he looks in the mirror and his face is completely rosy. Other than that, he does look really cool with Saeran’s clothes and eyeliner. He smiles and then tries to put on a tough face. It doesn’t really work. 

Yoosung tries his best to put himself together, taking deep breaths and pretending that everything was alright.  _ That was just one thought! It means nothing so far. We can deal with it later if it comes up, but intrusive thoughts are normal!  _ Yoosung then opens the door and raises his arms like a little  _ tada!!!  _

Saeran could’ve fucking died of a blood vessel combustion.  _ Hooooly SHIT.  _ Yoosung looked so damn  _ good.  _ The clothes were a little too baggy, but the black shirt still hung onto him perfectly, showing his collarbones a little. The ripped jeans fit him better, but still was baggy in the front.  _ Definitely not the back though--  _

“You did a good job!” Yoosung smiles. “I feel… evil,” Yoosung growls the last word. Saeran can’t help but grin so hard that his cheeks hurt. Yoosung is too precious and dare he say, a little edgy too. 

“You do look “evil” now, but your act isn’t,” Saeran smirks. Yoosung sighs and then his face drops. 

“What do you mean, Saeran?” Yoosung says with a emotionless voice. It sounded more depressed than edgy. It did startle Saeran though and his eyes kinda went wide. 

“Nevermind, take back old Yoosung, I don’t like you,” Saeran frets. Yoosung laughs and Saeran is relieved to hear his cute laugh. Yoosung stares at him for a bit, like he’s thinking about something. “What are you looking at me like that for?” he asks. 

Yoosung presses his lips like he’s suppressing a smile and says, “Well, everyone thinks you’re so scary and mean but you’re nicer than Saeyoung,” Yoosung admits. Saeran wides his eyes and furrows his eyebrows like he’s said the craziest thing. “I’m serious!” Yoosung laughs at his very doubtful look. 

“Maybe I think I’ve just been too soft on you then,” Saeran finalizes, crosses his arms. Yoosung squints his eyebrows this time. Saeran leans in to Yoosung and Yoosung subconsciously back away from fear. Saeran grins, but Yoosung gulps and leans forwards instead. 

“You have a dog stuffed animal on your bed!” Yoosung protests. Saeran doesn’t break his intimidating look on his face. 

“I could’ve stolen it from a kid,” Saeran says. Yoosung squints his eyes in frustration. 

“You get flustered easily,” Yoosung says, remembering the first night they met. Saeran’s heart skips a beat, but he doesn’t break his poker face. 

“I’m just pale. That doesn’t mean anything really,” Saeran refutes again. That makes Yoosung look at him with  _ are you serious  _ eyes. 

“Then prove that you’re scary,” Yoosung says, finally done. Saeran ponders for a bit, thinking of something he can do. Or, rather, they could do. He smiles and stands up straighter. 

“Follow me,” Saeran says, moving his head towards the direction of the door. Yoosung’s stomach twirls in nervousness and almost excitement. He follows Saeran and he seems to be heading out of the house. 

“Wait-- where are we going?” Yoosung asks while Saeran unlocks the door and many security passwords. Saeran looks back at Yoosung with a glint in his eyes. 

“I’m proving to you,” Saeran says simply.

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact, i wrote this in the hospital... kinda weird going to group therapy and ignoring them to write yooran moments ahaha


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO NO ONE WAS GONNA TELL ME I POSTED THE SAME CHAPTER 😭 im so embarrassed LMAO

“I’m proving to you,” Saeran says simply. Yoosung walks closely next to him as they walk out of the house. The cold air both hits them in the face and Yoosung groans. He forgets that he doesn’t have his sweatshirt anymore because he changed into Saeran’s clothes and crap, his phone too! 

“Wait, Sae-- my phone and jacket--!” Yoosung says, tugging at his Saeran’s sleeve. Saeran looks at him and sticks his tongue out. 

“I’m mean, Yoosung,” is all that he says. Yoosung huffs and walks closely to him. Winter was still lingering in the air when it was supposed to be spring already. It did smell like grass and flowers though. The sun was setting and it was slightly painful to breath in the cold air. Yoosung really had never been to this side of their city, even though Saeyoung and Saeran live in the outskirts of the city, but they seemed to be heading towards city. 

Soon enough, they were engulfed with buildings and bustling people. Some night clubs were starting to open and Yoosung just watched behind Saeran, like he was a baby chick that was following mother duck. Saeran leads them into an alleyway and Yoosung is visibly scared. 

“Saeran, wait, what if we see a drug deal or something?” Yoosung worries. Saeran laughs and just shakes his head. He doesn’t say anything as they tread along. They end up directly behind a rollercoaster of an amusement park that’s closed for the season. Roller coasters, ferris wheels, carousels, you name it and it was there. Saeran took them a way where they didn’t have to go through the gates, however there was a big wire fence. 

“You ready?” Saeran asks, looking over to Yoosung. He had no idea what he had gotten into himself, but he wasn’t going to back out now. He nods hesitantly. Saeran grins and then goes to grab the wire fence. He begins to  _ climb _ it. The fence was probably 16 feet, so it wasn’t a little ol’ fence. 

“Sae-- what in the world--?!” Yoosung stammers. Saeran is quiet, probably focusing on getting over the fence. He seemed pretty speedy, like he knew how to climb over a fence already. He reaches the top and then sits over the edge and begins to go backwards down. After he was around 5 feet from the ground, he jumps and lands. Yoosung just kinda stood there in awe. 

“You comin’?” Saeran asks. Yoosung begins to look at the fence and then deadpans. 

“You expect me to climb over that?!” Yoosung freaks. Saeran shrugs his shoulders. 

“That’s how I came in,” Saeran says. Yoosung puffs up his cheeks and looks at the fence again. Saeran could climb it, so could he! He grabs the fence warily and then sticks his feet into the fence. He begins to go up and he starts sweating. It’s scary that anytime he can fall, but instead he focuses on the wire on the fence. He ends up far up and then looks down. His legs start to shake and he shakes his head. 

“Saeran, I can’t do this,” Yoosung’s voice wobbles. Saeran looks at him through the fence and frowns a little. 

“Hey. Yes, you can. C’mon. You’re almost there!” Saeran motivates. Yoosung sighs and begins to climb again. He reaches the top of the bar and then grabs its. Saeran just sat on it, but Yoosung decided to throw his leg over the top, riding it like a horse. Except, the bar is cold and hard and it hurts his ass. He hisses in pain while throwing his other down, just like how Saeran sat on it. Saeran laughs from the bottom, knowing the pain of a bar almost neutering him. 

The way down was far and it scared him. He slowly turns around and begins to climb down, facing the fence. It’s easier that way, but it’s still scary. After one sloppy move, his foot slips and he yelps. His grip is like metal, so he doesn’t fall, but the scare is too much for him. 

“Saeran…!” Yoosung whines. Saeran holds his nose in worry and then extends his arms out to him. 

“Yoosung, fall,” Saeran says. 

“Wh-what? What are you saying?!” Yoosung freaks. He looks down and sees Saeran holding up his arms, prepared to catch him.  _ Ah.  _

“Trust… me,” Saeran says under his breath, but Yoosung catches it. He hates when people trust in him, but he also realizes that he hates Yoosung all scared and stuck. Yoosung sucks in a breath and holds it in. He releases the breath when he releases the grip on the wire. 

Saeran catches him with a thump. His legs begin to wobble though and gravity pulls him down. He falls on his ass with Yoosung still in his arms. They recover after a few seconds and then they start laughing. They’re just a pair of idiots. A pair of idiots that really like each other. 

Saeran gets up and then helps Yoosung up by pulling him. They eye the place now that they are more closer and Saeran forgets to stop holding his hand. Yoosung is vaguely aware of it only because he’s pulling Saeran to walk around the place. It’s weirdly spooky because it was dead, but lights were on and the whole place was illuminated by gold. They could practically feel the happiness and adrenaline in the place. It was something that not everyone can just experience. 

“It’s just us here,” Yoosung whispers the obvious. Saeran doesn’t mock him because he knows what he means. It’s just them. 

“It’s just the two of us,” Saeran mumbles. They both glance at each other with the new found tension and Yoosung lets go of his hand quickly, like it never happened. They walk along the path and look at the different rides and attractions. Yoosung notices one of the booths that have different stuffed animals is still open and filled with stuffed animals. 

“Sae!” Yoosung says and points to it. He almost looks at him for permission and Saeran smiles and nods his head. They go to it and Yoosung is lost with looking at all the stuffed animals. He doesn’t condone stealing… but since he’s dressed like someone who does, he should probably play along, right? There are ducks, bears, sheep, cats, dogs, and cows for stuffed animals. Saeran looks at one of the dog stuffed animals and he laughs. He grabs it from where it was hanging and shows it to Yoosung. It’s a golden retriever that has its tongue sticking out and cute beady eyes. 

“It’s Pupsung,” Saeran laughs. Yoosung blushes and snatches Pupsung from his hands. 

“You’re such a bully,” Yoosung protests, yet he holds the stuffed animal close to him. They start walking again and just admire the sunset light hitting the ride silhouettes. They don’t have to say much, it's a comfortable silence. Yoosung didn’t bother keeping track of where exactly he was going, just looking at everything because he kept on bumping into Saeran’s shoulder, but none of them would admit that they liked the small contact. They ended up at the actual entrance and a bunch of concession stands. 

“Do you think they have food inside?” Yoosung asks, looking at the closed concession stand. Saeran surveillated around and began to inspect the stand. 

“Maybe… the park is opening in a few weeks, so I think they should’ve shipped everything, right? That’s how it works?” Saeran asks himself. The stand was guarded by a metal wall since the stand was built into the building, so it wasn’t like they could tuck away the stand. It said “Ice Cream and Doughnuts” on the top.  _ Ice cream.  _ Saeran is now determined to unlock this. He looks for anything narrow that they can pick at the lock with, but the floor is completely clean. He looks at Yoosung and then hums. “Hey, can you do me a quick favor?” Saeran asks. 

“Uh, sure!” Yoosung smiles. 

“Can I borrow one of your hair clip pins,” Saeran asks. Yoosung is kinda caught off guard and then he laughs a little. 

“Ah, okay I guess,” Yoosung agrees. He pulls it out of his hair and then hands it to Saeran. He grabs it in satisfaction and then squats down to where the lock is. He inserts the bobby pin and begins to jiggle it around. Yoosung gasps when he realizes what he’s doing. “Oh my god… I’m gonna get arrested today,” Yoosung finalizes. Saeran snorts. 

“That’s the last thing that is going to happen today,” Saeran says. He hears a click in the lock and hands Yoosung back the hair clip when the lock pops open. Yoosung gasps in awe. Well… he wasn’t surprised that much that Saeran knew how to do that. He begins to pull up the metal guard like a garage door and then heaves it up faster, where it stays on top. They look at the booth and there was a little half door on the side. Saeran just hops over it and Yoosung follows him. 

It was dark in there, but the lights from outside and the final gleam of the sun made it better to navigate through. There are packages and an empty money box. Soon enough, they find a refrigerator. Saeran yanks the door open and the little light in the fridge lights up and behold… ice cream containers. It was obviously from a company because it was white and unlabeled. Saeran took it and looked at the little writing for the expiration date. It was months from now. Saeran laughs and hugs it. Yoosung chuckles at the sight. 

“I’m stealing this. It’s free ice cream!” Saeran says with elation. 

“Well… technically it’s not. I think they’ll notice that a whole container of ice cream is gone,” Yoosung thinks. They both start exiting the booth as they talk. 

“Nah, they’ll just blame it on the newbie,” Saeran shrugs. He laughs. Saeran begins to close the metal wall protector when they hear something. 

It was distant footsteps from the entrance. Which was a few feet away from them. Yoosung and Saeran both share  _ oh fuck  _ looks to each other. Saeran tries to slowly close it all the way and successfully does. He begins to lock the metal guard, which he successfully does, but he accidentally loses his balance trying to stand up and bops his head on the metal which rattles it in a loud ass noise. 

“Hello?!” A man's voice booms near them. 

“Go go go go go!” Saeran loudly whispers. They start booking it, Saeran awkwardly leaning back from holding the heavy ice cream and Yoosung is leaning forward from all the adrenaline. They hear the man shout again and frantic footsteps behind them, but they don’t dare look back. They dart to the place they came from and they can see the fence. Saeran is the first one to start climbing, with one hand because his dumbass never let go of the ice cream container. Yoosung doesn’t know how he’s carrying that heavy container and also climbing, but this is not the time for thoughts because they can still hear the man! He starts climbing too, but instead he holds Pupsung by his teeth. They end up at the top together and Saeran begins to wobble from the weight of the container. Yoosung freaks out and slam the ice cream out of his hands, going plummeting down to the other side and  _ smack!  _

“My ice cream!” Saeran yelps. 

“Fuck your ice cream, let’s go!” Yoosung yells through Pupsung’s cloth skin. 

“I’ve got you two rascals!” the man yells from below. 

“ _ Don’t  _ look at him. He’ll see your face,” Saeran warns. Yoosung follows direction and they both swing their legs over the top and then climb backwards, their back facing the man. 

“Hey, don’t think you can get away!!” the man shouts. A big wave of disturbance runs through the fence and they realize he’s shaking the fence. Saeran successfully jumps down and lands, but Yoosung, not skilled with trespassing, falls. He falls right on his face, but Pupsung protects most of the damage since he’s biting him. His nose still hit the ground though and Yoosung groans. He doesn’t feel the pain yet because of the adrenaline, so he gets up with Saeran pulling him up too. Saeran goes to pick up the container of ice cream and he sees that it’s dent and ice cream is spilling out, but who cares, because now they have to run like hell. 

They run while the man still screams for them. They enter the alley way and a suspicious group of people look at them run with a stuffed animal and ice cream in their hands. Little did Yoosung know, his nose was bleeding too. They run through the busy street after and a few people stop and stare. Saeran was beginning to laugh and so was Yoosung. They end up at a nearby neighbourhood and they stop at a bench. Saeran drops the ice cream and begins to laugh so hard, his eyes are watering. Yoosung is laughing too, now Pupsung resting next to the ice cream too and he’s crouched down in humorous weakness. 

“Oh god, that was both awful and amazing--!” Saeran chuckles. 

“I still can’t believe you took the ice cream after getting caught!” Yoosung shakes his head. They catch their breaths and look at each other. Saeran gasps when he notices a gush of red around Yoosung’s nose. 

“Your nose is bleeding, idiot!” Saeran quickly goes into worried mode. Saeran reaches over to wipe the blood and shows Yoosung. He frowns and shrugs. 

“Ah… it doesn’t hurt that bad,” Yoosung assures. Saeran exhales and looks at Yoosung with a disappointed look. “Hey! You roped me into this!” Yoosung protests. Saeran raises his eyebrows and purses his lips. 

“Don’t blame me. Not my fault you have bad grip on the fence,” Saeran rebuttals. Yoosung huffs and looks away. A cool breeze passes by them and cools them off from the heat they are radiating from running. Saeran begins to laugh again. 

“‘Fuck your ice cream’? I never thought I’d hear that from you,” Saeran snorts. Yoosung gasps and clasps his mouth. 

“Oh my god, I’m sorry,” Yoosung apologizes sincerely. That makes Saeran laugh harder. “No! Don’t laugh, that was so mean! I was just worried and you were about to fall, so--!” Yoosung explains. 

“It’s  _ okay.  _ Chill out. It’s nice seeing you all pent up like that,” Saeran assures.  _ That sounded very inappropriate, but let’s pretend nothing is insinuated there!  _ Yoosung finally smiles and grabs Pupsung. His beady eyes stare at him and Yoosung is comforted. When Saeran sees ice cream, he is certainly comforted too...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rlly gotta write more 😔 im just lazy at this point fjcksnns

They get their (stolen) stuff and start walking home. The walk home is quiet and a little rushed because Saeran needs to clean Yoosung’s bloody nose. They get to Saeran’s and Saeyoung’s bunker and Saeran lazily unlocks all the codes. When they get inside, they see Saeyoung sitting at the kitchen table and looking up at them. 

“What the fu--” Saeyoung begins. 

“It’s a long story,” Saeran dismisses. He goes to put away the ice cream and Saeyoung does a double take on the ice cream container. It’s dirty and dented. 

“Okay, let’s try this. Yoosung! Why is your nose bloody and holding a stuffed animal while wearing eye liner and Saeran’s clothes? And why does Saeran have a dirty container of ice cream?” Saeyoung says. 

“Um… ah…” Yoosung begins to stutter, not knowing how to lie to his best friend. 

“Don’t corner him, bastard,” Saeran flicks his head. 

“This is the one time I’m not being a bastard! Where the hell were you?!” Saeyoung expresses. 

“Yoosung, go in my room, I’ll go get the first aid kit,” Saeran says. Yoosung complies and goes into Saeran’s room. 

“You guys are fucking insane,” Saeyoung sighs. Saeran laughs. 

Saeran comes into the room with rubbing alcohol and cotton balls. Yoosung seems relaxed in Saeran’s room, he’s sitting on his bed and he’s swaying like he’s been waiting. Saeran’s mouth twitches in a small smile. He sits on the bed next to him like they had been a few hours ago. He dabs the rubbing alcohol on the cotton ball and he reaches to grab Yoosung’s face. He thought he would be less nervous to do so because he already did this before, but it still makes his face heat up. Yoosung is also freaking out because of the last time. 

Nonetheless, Saeran begins to wipe away the blood from his upper lip and all around his nose. Yoosung begins to flinch, now aware of the pain. Saeran frown when he does so. 

“Sorry for forcing you to come with me,” Saeran mumbles, wiping away blood that wasn’t there anymore. 

“Sorry for cursing out your ice cream,” Yoosung smiles. Saeran shakes his head, trying to avoid his smile. 

“No, like, I am sorry. I’m responsible for you getting a bloody nose. I was the one who dragged you there and I was the one who crashed my head into the wall,” Saeran sighs. 

“Stop that,” Yoosung says. He brings up his hands and puts it over Saeran’s hand that’s holding his face. Their hearts are beating both fast, but guilt is consuming Saeran. 

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t blame yourself. That was the most fun I ever had in such a long time. That was the most fun I had since Rika, Saeran,” Yoosung admits. Saeran widens his eyes and then looks down because he can’t face Yoosung’s adoring face. 

“Well… that was the most fun I ever had in… years maybe,” Saeran huffs. Yoosung grins wider and it sucks Saeran in again. 

“It’s nobody’s fault. Gravity happens. Well, actually, loud security men happen,” Yoosung thinks. Saeran laughs. They look at each other with the same feeling. It’s nothing you can describe. It’s maybe like the familiarization with each other even when they first met. It felt like Saeran knew Yoosung for years now. Yoosung felt it too. Saeran had his brother of course, and that was a gift, but having someone actually  _ choose  _ you was something that Saeran had never experienced. Yoosung was like the person he dreamt of at night silently comforting him. Yoosung felt like that too. He was always skipping through people, always getting used to people leaving him after being done with him. He was naive, so lots of people used him. Just like Rika. But, Saeran understands. He felt like he understood everything he experienced without even speaking it out loud. 

Saeran doesn’t do emotions. That was apparently clear when he started getting overwhelmed and he starts squinting his eyes to stop his tear ducts running. The emotion is too strong and it just hits him like a big wave. He lets go of Yoosung and sulks down, tears running down. The exact reason why he was crying was unclear. It was a mix of weird feelings, not being familiar with actual happiness, and appreciation for Yoosung. 

“Saeran…” Yoosung whispers. He pouts and wraps his arms around the crying man. Warmth. Again, it wasn’t something Saeran was used to, but somehow the scent of Yoosung was calming him down, like he was saying that everything would be okay. Yoosung began to pet his hair like a caring parent would and that breaks Saeran more. He doesn’t know anything anymore. Something so simple as someone comforting him felt like the unnaturalist thing in the world. He felt weak again, but he didn’t feel so ashamed of it anymore. Yoosung taught him that being vulnerable isn’t such a bad thing. 

Yoosung felt like crying with him too. He think he is at this point. He doesn’t care anymore about how confusing his feelings towards Saeran are. They aren’t confusing at all, in fact. Yoosung cares for him more than a lot of people in his life. He feels what Saeran feels and sometimes he wishes he could just control his emotions for him. A smiling and laughing Saeran was what made Yoosung smile and laugh. A sad and crying Saeran was what made Yoosung sad and cry. He just wanted to be there for him. He wants to love him. That’s it. 

Yoosung pulls away to grab Saeran’s face. He wipes away his tears with his thumbs and Saeran looks confused but still comforted with it. Seeing each other so open just made them both feel all the love again. Love? Was that too soon? Who cares. Yoosung didn’t. Everything in the world could’ve been on fire, and Yoosung wouldn’t care. He just wanted Saeran to feel okay. Maybe that was the reason why he did what he did. 

He leaned in. Very close. Their nose was touching and Saeran didn’t pull away. So Yoosung closed the gap. At that point, their brains just shut down and their heart and body functioned for them. Yoosung was soft and gentle with him, gently running his hands on the back of his head. Saeran was touch starved, so he grasped with more tension and passion. Yoosung decides that Saeran’s chapped lips was definitely not an issue for kissing him. Saeran ends up pushing Yoosung on the bed fully. It got heated quickly, breathing each other’s air and dying for their lips. They wrapped their arms around each other and they got breathless really quick, but it didn’t matter. If they pulled apart, they probably wouldn’t kiss again. 

A knock resonated into the room. That’s what pulled them apart. Saeyoung came in and folded his arms. This was too much for the both of them to process.  _ Wait, did we just kiss?  _

“You two need to be honest,” Saeyoung says sternly. 

“About what?!” Yoosung says with a pitchy voice. Saeyoung looks at him with a raised eyebrow because Yoosung is awkwardly sat up and his face is red. 

“You know what,” Saeyoung says. 

“We went to an amusement park. Yoosung fell. Got the ice cream and stuffed animal from there,” Saeran says with a really robotic voice. Saeyoung looks at Saeran with a skeptical look and sighs. 

“Well, I guess that would explain it…” Saeyoung says to himself. “But! I’ll be watching you two. Keep the door open,” he says with a mom tone. He’s about to leave when Yoosung stands up quickly. 

“I actually have to leave! Bye!” Yoosung says stiffly. He dashes past Saeyoung and runs out the door. 

Saeyoung looks at Saeran with a harsh look. 

“What the hell did you do to him?” 

“Nothing!” Saeran lies. Well, half lies. It was a mutual decision. 

“Do you think I’m dumb?! He left with your clothes on and didn’t bother getting his clothes or his stuffed animal!” he yells. 

“Oh my god, just get out!” Saeran says, fully embarrassed and annoyed now. Saeyoung sighs and closes the door. What a day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yEAAA they kithed 😎


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR BEING MIA OMG ill be more active :,(

Yoosung has not talked to Saeran ever since the kiss. Well, how could he? It had been a week and every time they enter the chatroom together, it gets super awkward. Yoosung couldn’t stop thinking about it though. Every day, when he was studying, and every night, when he was trying to sleep. He’s actually dreamt of him sometimes. He always felt so... real. 

Was it crazy to say that he missed his touch? Those few seconds of raw passion had him always on edge, remembering the way Saeran grabbed him. Was it just a heat of the moment or was it substantial? He doesn’t know. Yoosung Kim is finally going crazy. 

Yoosung hovers over Zen’s number. Surely he’d know what to do. He was the king of romance… he thinks. He groans out loud and presses the call button. 

“Yoosung? Hello!” Zen’s perky voice came through the phone. 

“Hi…” Yoosung says in quite the depressed voice. 

“What’s up with that tone?” Zen sounds pretty worried. 

“Zen… how do you know if you like someone?” Yoosung asks hopelessly. He hears him chuckle through the phone. 

“Love got you this way, huh? Well, it’s like being their friend isn’t enough. You have a need to comfort them physically and be able to give your love to them. They are the first person you think of when you awaken. They are the first person you want to share important news with. Even if they have unlikable traits, like being obsessed with something you are allergic to, you look above it all and see them in a beautiful light,” Zen rambles. Zen sounded a little too… specific, but Yoosung feels a big lurch in his stomach. 

“Oh god, I’m in love with my best friend’s brother,” Yoosung thinks aloud. Zen pauses, the gears in his head processing what he just said. 

“Wait… Seven is your close friend… hold on-- SAERAN?!” Zen shout through the phone.

“Ugggghhhh,” Yoosung sobs. Zen starts laughing. 

“You two did seem pretty close at the party though. I’m surprised but in hind sight, you two look good together. Opposites attract!~” Zen sings. 

“We kissed last week,” Yoosung deadpans. 

“What the fuck?!” Zen shouts with shock. “That’s not fair, how is little Yoosung getting farther than the Lovely Zen,” he sobs. “Well, what happened?” 

“It happened so fast-- I don’t know! He opened up to me and we got too close and then bam, he’s pushing me down on his bed with his lips on mine,” Yoosung frets. Just saying it outloud makes him so flustered. 

“What does he think of it?” Zen asks. 

“I… don’t know,” Yoosung mumbles. 

“Hold on. Did you not talk to him after?!” Zen yells. Yoosung gives a confirming silence. “Oh my god, Yoosung. Text him now! Make up an excuse, anything!” 

“But--!” 

“No! You’ll be more at peace with you two figuring it out together,” Zen says. And he fucking hangs up. Yoosung groans and buries his head in his pillow. This is just great. Perfect. 

Though, he did have an excuse. He still had Saeran’s clothes. And, plus, he really did miss having an actual conversation with him.  _ C’mon, be the bigger man!  _ Yoosung taps Saeran’s icon and presses message. He sees his last conversation with him last week and it makes him miss him even more. 

Yoosung  ★:

hi

can i stop by and give you back your clothes? 

The response was relatively quick. Saeran did always joke around and says that he doesn’t have anything better to do than be on his phone all day. 

Saeran:

yeah

now? 

Yoosung ★: 

please?

Saeran:

see u 

…

_ AAAAH,  _ goes Saeran’s head. He didn’t think this through. His room was a mess and jesus, he was a mess! The kiss was his first. Well, no, it wasn’t, but it was the first with actual meaning. He felt so vulnerable around Yoosung, but it was something that the doctors said that would help. Being more vulnerable around people you trust will make him feel at ease and happier, according to them. 

Saeran has the decency to shove his room’s mess under his bed and in the closet. Before he can tame his ruffled hair, Saeran hears a knock from the outside. He hears footsteps, Saeyoung probably was about to open the door. Saeran runs to grab Yoosung’s clothes that were neatly folded and he begins to head out of his room. His door opens though and Saeran yelps in a voice that doesn’t sound like his. The person right in front of him, Yoosung also jumps and screams. 

When Saeran notices it’s just Yoosung, he slams his clothes into Yoosung’s chest. Yoosung laughs and starts snorting. Like, ugly snorts. He grabs the clothes Saeran so desperately shoved. Saeran holds his cheeks in embarrassment and lets Yoosung in. 

“God, you should’ve seen your face--!” Yoosung laughs. Saeran huffs and plops on his bed. Yoosung has never seen Saeran so embarrassed, but it was nice. He knew why he was embarrassed more than usual though. Yoosung’s laughs die down when he remembers Saeran’s lips on his. 

Yoosung sits down beside Saeran and gives him his clothes that he brought. He accepts them and thanks Yoosung quietly. It’s painfully awkward and Yoosung just looks at his shoes while Saeran looks at the wall.  _ Just say something!  _

“Um, I was going to ask you--,” Yoosung begins to finally break the silence. 

“Stop hiding in your room! Don’t hog Yoosung!” Saeyoung busts through the room. Perfect timing. “I ordered pizza~” he says in a persuasive tone. 

Yoosung and Saeran just stare at him blankly. “Oh, for fucks sake, come eat out here,” Saeyoung says, slapping the door in exhaustion. Yoosung chuckles and they both get up. 

They all sit on the couch while munching on the cheesy pizza. Saeyoung puts on a horror movie and turns off the light. Saeyoung sits at the end while Saeran is smushed together between Yoosung and him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this one is short butttt theres interesting stuff to come hheehe smirks

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its a little abrupt at the end, but i didn't wanna put too much into this one chapter! thankz for reading! mwah!


End file.
